Life is Not Full of Stars
by fireflymysticval
Summary: Bella moves back to Seattle to get her life back on track. Will a dark-jade eye cardioligist be able to help her on her road. well... he will certainly try.BXEOne-shot.


**Hey **

**Just taking a break from my current story**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Mayer. No copyright intended. The plot is only mine.**

**Just relax and read**

**Please review**

**And I might give you a surprise**

**Play LMFAO - Shots ft. Lil Jon**

**Nelly Furtado – say it right**

**Chris Brown – forever (I KNOW BUT IT'S A NICE SONG!)**

**Nelly it's getting hot in here**

**Beta – (Jess!) lol love ya**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I sat on the plane.

Just thinking of him, of how he broke my heart, shattered me into nothing.

I was treated like a porcelain doll. Not really loved or respected, spoilt on his words, yet deprived on attention. Lust was not in our courtship. We didn't even have comfort in one another.

We couldn't confide in one another. He could not please me, emotionally and definitely physically. It was not my fault that genetics could not give him valuable assets and it was not my fault he was more of a prick than the one he had.

I was drained of my energy.

I was tired of the hoax, the falsehood of his charm and words.

I was tired of him using his eyes, his voice, and his skin that was hard yet smooth.

He was tall and broad. With a cheeky smile that made me blush.

He was my every thing.

I fell in love with his ways.

I always turned a love filled eye on his flaws.

I stupidly and blindingly followed his ass like a sad puppy.

I was betrayed.

And I was tired of playing house.

All because I saw him commit to the act of adultery, the shame ass he is.

He actually, foolishly might I add tried to explain himself as I gathered the remainders of my heart and my fabrics of our courtship from his room.

I left and let his pleads fall on deaf ears.

I was in a catatonic state whilst on the plane.

I had eaten little

I had not slept well,

Yet I felt no hurt

I felt no pain

Anger did not bleed out of me.

I felt no remorse for the year I wasted on him

I felt… as if I finally took a breath of fresh air, opening my lungs like a chain smoker breathing in the cleanest air mother earth gave him. I smelt the sunshine, the rain, the snow.

I could smell my freedom.

I was free.

Free of babysitting,

Free from stress,

Free of the disease,

Free from the ass that was Jacob Black.

I left his apartment and immediately called my boss requesting a transfer to any University in the country.

I then called my landlord, Seth to negotiate my lease.

I could leave in a month's time.

I called my only friend Kate as I mostly hung out with Jacob's friends and told her I was leaving and to wish her luck with Garrett and the baby.

I received a call from my boss to say an opening in Seattle University were ready to accept me with open arms.

I jumped at the opportunity as it was close to my father.

I called my dad for him to arrange an apartment for me.

I love the one he sent to me and immediately signed the documents.

Everything that I own was shipped and I headed to meet my plane to take me from this hell-hole.

I was at ticketing when I saw Jacob black tried to attack me with words of despair.

I shunned him and tried to move. Thankfully he did not hear the announcement for where I was heading.

"Bella, listen to me I was just experimenting," he said, "Where are you going? Don't leave me."

I chucked his massive head, hoping to knock out the loose bolts from his head.

"You, Jacob Black are the worst excuse for a man, you are vile, disgusting, idiomatic, heartless and just plain stupid," I all but yelled at him, "do not follow me and I will never tell you where I am heading."

Here I was now in my first class seat, just staring at the seat.

I would start afresh and pick up my old commitments from when I left Seattle.

I promised my self I would live.

I would not over think my life

I would not try to live the stepford life; I would live with my life.

I arrived at my apartment and settled in for the night, finally allowing all my pent up sorrow take over me.

The next day I headed to the head police department where I requested to meet the chief of police. There I recognised Heidi in all her glory. I politely greeted her, gave her hug and kiss while we gossiped for a while, then I proceeded to barged in to the office like I used to when I was a little girl not expecting to see the sight before me.

I saw the man of the hour in a deep conversation with a beautiful, exotic angel next to him.

The angel was gorgeous with sex-tousled hair and the most erotic eyes ever. They were green jade pools with topaz-gold fleck surrounding them. I blushed under his scorching gaze and being the interruption of their conversation. The angel's jaw was perfectly angled and his body was toned and lean which was even noticeable under is khaki pants and sweater vest.

I must have zone out because I didn't notice the strong yet gentle arms of the chief.

_My friend,_

_My protector,_

_My father._

"Isabella," dad whispered, "it has been to long since I saw you, I miss my baby girl so much and Heidi as well." Dad said playing with his wedding band.

I hugged him back fiercely trying to cover the guilt of leaving him for that asshole.

"I missed you to daddy," I said, my voice horse from preventing on crying.

I was his broken girl right now and I promised myself not to be anymore.

I detached myself gently as we both turned to a throat being cleared.

My father, realizing he forgot he had company, smiled and made introductions.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen, he is a cardiologist from the Seattle hospital and also a good friend to most of the police in this branch." Charlie said with a twinkle in his eye only reserve for when he was talking about me.

"Edward this is my lovely daughter Isabella, she is the newest English lecturer at Seattle Uni." Charlie said with the same twinkle.

Edward and I shook hands where I felt an electric charge run between us. Maybe I was standing under a wire or some thing.

"It's good to meet you Miss Swan, I hope you enjoy Seattle Uni, it is a great University." Edward said, gah his voice was like honey,

Since when did my inner teenager pop out?

We all took seats around Charlie's desk while Charlie had his assistant Lauren run out for lunch.

The three of us talked about how Edward was visiting Charlie as his father Carlisle was good friends with Charlie and Edward was used to meeting him.

I also learned for a summer he worked as part of evidence collecting and really bonded with the police guys who used to trouble me because I was the favourite among the heads.

I asked Charlie how Heidi and he were enjoying married life and I also talked about how on weekend I would visit him.

After a fun afternoon I bade the men goodbye and gave Edward a firm handshake receiving the same shock and gave Charlie a tight hug.

%^$&^$%#%^#$$#!#$!$^%^#^%$^*$&(%(*&^

It has been a week since I arrived in Seattle; I was now exiting my last class for the day and was heading for the grocery store. I was walking on the sidewalk when my phone chirped, it was Kate.

Kate called to tell me how the girl Jacob was fucking, Tanya (I said with distaste in my head)

was pregnant and Jacob totally bailed on her. Now he was know as the bad guy and everyone hated him.

To celebrate his down fall, I headed to a club.

Mystic, apparently was a huge club that was considered classy and sophisticated.

It was a place where people could unwind and it had a carefree atmosphere.

I loved how the neon lights flickered over the clubbers, each looking at ease and relaxed, enjoying their Friday. I headed to the bar, ordering a long island ice tea. I just sat there looking at the club. I swayed in my seat to the rhythm of the music. Everyone moved in their own bubble, the beat of Nelly Furtado –say it right made everyone look as if in a time capsule, just flowing through the music, it enchanting their bodies as they glided over the dance floor.

Everyone seemed to move with a beat, each in time like if dancing with their souls enjoying this moment of their life with their loved one or friends. I downed the rest of my drink and proceeded towards the dance floor, the sensual beat guiding me as I shimmed to the vocals. I felt two men approach me but I was in no mood for smooth talking, I politely said no but they wouldn't give. One of them tried to grab me but I was to quick and kneed him where the sun don't shine. I gave the other a look and he smartly ran for the door.

I resumed my dancing until I heard the honey-silk voice of Edward Cullen

"Are you okay?" he questioned

"I am great, just had to knock off some bugs," I answered with a shrugged, "no biggie."

"why don't I buy you a drink…or maybe water?" he said, his face twisted, making him look adorable.

Maybe, it was from all the drinks or probably the high from the music but I decided to go with it, so I agreed.

Soon, we were in this booth, each of us talking about our life and our commitments to our jobs and our family. I learnt that Edward attended The University of Washington and also it was due to his adopted father Carlisle that got him into medicine, how Carlisle was the on call that night when he was brought into the hospital, how Esme was like an angel sent from above for him, how his brothers loved and respected him. In other words he was very grateful for what he had and also had a personality to match his looks. _Yippy! NOT…_

Chris Brown's forever started to play and the rhythm of the music propelled me to the dance floor. I listened to the beat and started to shimmy up and down. My hands travelled up and down my body while my hips swayed with the beat. I felt two strong arms around my waist and the hard body of Edward Cullen started to dance with me. We grinded against each other feeling the music swirl around us. His hands travelled to my hips while he pressed against me while my hands crossed behind his neck. The slow part came on where everyone in the club along with us just seem to get lost in their partner, the song captivating them on as they followed the beat.

I tilted my head to the side to get a better view of Edward. I only saw lust in his dark jade eyes, smoulder me and no one else. We slowly shimmied to the music getting lost until it faded out in the end.

Suddenly it got extremely hot in the club ironically _Nelly's It's getting hot in here_, began to play.

Edward never released me as he continued to sway u s along with the club. I felt an emotion run through my veins, while we rocked each other.

"Bella…" he slowly whispered my name to my ears, making me shiver not from the air-conditioning.

I slowly detached myself and ran to the ladies room.

"I could do this…no I am leaving argh!" I muttered to myself.

I pushed the bathroom door and glanced to see if I spotted Edward. I saw no sight of him and I hurriedly left the bathroom.

I was immediately grabbed by my waist and was shoved against a corner wall where no passerby's could see.

Soft, warm lips descended onto mine and proceeded to kiss me in the most passionate and erotic way ever way. I kissed back getting hot and bothered letting my lust pool all over me.

I grabbed Edward's locks and dragged my fingers over his scalp, earning a sexy hiss from him.

Edward grabbed my thigh and hitched it to his hip where I met his special friend. I grounded myself to him while our mouths were doing delicous things to our mouths.

We couldn't breathe so Edward released my lips pecking once then trailing his warm lips over my jaw. I was gasping and clutching his shoulder, I wanted to do naughty things with him. NOW!

"Ed –edw- Edward…" I moaned out, "Let's go, please…"

Edward growled and disconnected himself; he grabbed my hand and rushed me to his car.

We drove to his apartment where the elevator could not go fast enough.

We arrived at his apartment where he pushed me against the door and kissed the hell out of me while he inserted his key card.

The door opened and Edward resumed our outside position.

He began kissing me while massaging my breast and cupping my ass. I crossed my ankles around his waist where he then lifted me, securing me around him while he sucked my pulse point.

"Edward," I said breathless, "your have to much clothes on."

I resolved that by ripping his button down and exposing his plains and abs of his magnificent chest. I quickly latched on to his nipple, sucking it and nipping it, I gripped his hair while doing this and heard the most erotic sounds from Edward. I smirked.

Having enough of me on his chest, Edward then quickly mashed our lips together and walked us to his massive room. He gently laid me on the bed where he quickly shed himself of his clothes.

He then shed me of mines leaving on my heels.

He crawled on top of me and then gave my breast special attention. He popped on in his mouth sucking, licking and nipping on them while his hand worked my other. I moaned and arched my back driving my breast into his mouth deeper, earning a satisfied groan from Edward.

I then, feeling brave grabbed Edward by the forearms' and rolled him until he was on his back. I straddled his knees and then gazed at his marvellous cock. I gently grabbed it and touched it, feeling it twitch in my palm, I flickered my gazed to Edward to see him watching me like in a trance. I bowed down to lick to precum escaping, then finally taking him in. he was so big, the rest that couldn't fit I used my hands to rub him.

I began licking his head and up and down his shaft while my hands worked its way on his balls. I received a groan of agreement from Edward.

I began sucking him creating a suction and then worked him. Edward grabbed my head and was bobbing me to him and was making such delicious noises.

"Bella….shit! …right there…faster… oh! Oh!" he kept saying in between pants.

I increased my pressure suction and then grabbed his sack until I felt Edward twitch again.

"Oh! Shit…. Bella! Oh...I'm I'm coming!" Edward yelled, just making me increased my pressure.

Soon hot spurts of Edward came in my mouth with me taking everything he gave. I swallowed and cleaned him up. I glanced at Edward and a picture of pure bliss overtook his face.

Suddenly he snapped out of his fogged and threw me on my back, lining up with my entrance.

"Bella," he said strained, "condom?"

"No…no I'm on the pill and I'm clean, I want to feel you in my walls." I moaned out

"me to baby I'm clean!" he groaned out

With one swift move, he was in me, filling me to the brink. I felt full and whole. He started thrusting into me mercilessly, pumping me in and out, and shooting such pleasure through my body.

"Oh shit! Edward…. Harder! Baby, harder! Fuck, harder!" I shrieked yelled.

He kindly obliged, driving into me harder, meeting each of my thrusts again and again. He gazed down to where we were joined as I followed, we both groaned at the sight.

He quickly pulled out of me and turned me around and pushed into me again hard.

"so…tight…SO So GOOD!" Edward panted.

He kept thrusting into me, his balls slapping deliciously against my clit while my breast jiggled with the intense movement. He was gripping my hips hard as he slammed me down on him. He covered my back and grabbed my breast roughly while still thrusting in me. Again he turned me while still inside me and began thrusting at the new angle, hitting me in my g-spot. His face was over mine as he kissed me; it was passionate and so filled of lust. I began to feel myself tighten around him.

"Edward… I'm coming... I 'm coming!" I moaned out.

His thrusting never eased up, holding my hips to him, driving him to his orgasm as well. I began to come, clenching around him, milking his cock. I felt Edward come, him letting out a loud groan with it. I felt him warm me from the inside, him still giving tiny hard thrusts.

When we came down from our high, Edward leaned again to kiss me, sucking the sweat on my neck, probably leaving a purple mark. He slowly pulled out of me and gazed at me admiring my sweaty form.

"Could you stay tonight? Please?" he said shyly.

I could only nod, I grabbed him and settled onto his chest, throwing my leg over him and kissing his sweaty, cool chest. He pulled my duvet over our naked forms and he kissed me again feeling the wetness pool again from it.

"Sleep my Bella." He whispered kissing my neck

"Edward." I sighed, falling into blissful slumber.

That was an experience worthwhile.

* * *

Damn...did I just write that? Lol. Leave some love and review and it has a little link at the end of the page. Click on it and I might give a teaser of The Dance Of Life.

Love you all


End file.
